<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ви, покушай! by yisandra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440280">Ви, покушай!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra'>yisandra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Non-Canon details, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ви не ожидал, что физическая немощь одолеет его слабое человеческое тело так быстро. И тем более он не имеет понятия об истинной причине этой немощи. Что сказать – если бы он играл в «Don’t Starve», то проиграл бы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ви, покушай!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>хэдканоны, пропущенная сцена; автор призывает не следовать примеру главного героя и следить за своим здоровьем, питаться своевременно и здорово; главное допущение неправдоподобно с точки зрения хронологии (расходится с «Видениями Ви»), биологии и физиологии и существует только ради забавы</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ви не сразу разобрался, в чём тут дело. В конце концов, с чего бы? От роду ему, конечно, был не день, но не сильно больше, а воспоминания о славных деньках личностной целостности ничем не могли помочь. К тому же хватало и других проблем. Можно даже сказать, мир Ви состоял из сплошных проблем.</p><p>Если уж говорить об этом: да, он догадывался, что к относительной немощи презренного человеческого тела рано или поздно добавятся более конкретные недомогания. Знаете, такая слабость, что не можешь руку с тростью поднять и десять шагов проковылять без посторонней помощи.</p><p>Унизительные ощущения, но отнюдь не сюрприз.</p><p>А вот пронзительная боль, то и дело скручивающая живот, цветные пятна перед глазами при каждом резком движении и собственная крайняя раздражительность — всё это оказалось полнейшей неожиданностью.</p><p>«Так ведь можно и не дотянуть до счастливого воссоединения со своей второй половиной», — с мрачным сарказмом подумал Ви и в следующий момент осознал, что выплывает из какого-то холодного тумана, его трясут, окликают, а прямо над собой, если открыть глаза, можно увидеть нахмуренного Неро с сердитым обеспокоенным взглядом. Даже приятно, что за тебя кто-то переживает, — ну, или было бы приятно, не будь это добрый мальчик Неро, который и собаку бы приблудную пожалел. И не следуй из всего вышеописанного печальный, но беспощадный вывод.</p><p>Ви только что потерял сознание. Отключился. Хлопнулся в обморок. Невероятно повезло, что хотя бы в машине Нико, а не посреди Редгрейва во время драки. Грифон бы потом век не заткнулся, а его плоские шуточки уже успели утомить, тем более что Ви в последнее время был совсем не в форме, чтобы поддержать пикировку.</p><p>— Ты чего?! Ты ранен? — почти проорал Неро, продолжая встряхивать Ви. Тот пассивно трясся, со странным умилением думая, что с этого ракурса Неро очень похож на Данте: такой же прямолинейный дуболом, но заботливый. В основном, когда не надо и как не надо.</p><p>Ви с улыбкой покачал головой и слабым голосом откликнулся:</p><p>— Если ты не прекратишь меня трясти, меня, вероятно, стошнит.</p><p>Прозвучало очень вежливо, даже интеллигентно. Ева бы порадовалась.</p><p>— Эй, только не в моей машине! — крикнула с водительского места Нико. — Сами потом отмывать будете!</p><p>Ви поискал в уме подходящую цитату, но мысли разбегались, хотя в остальном мир вокруг казался лёгким и кристально-ясным. Почему-то никак не получалось перестать улыбаться, хотя мышцы лица уже начали неметь.</p><p>К счастью, Неро и впрямь перестал встряхивать мнимого больного и вдруг спросил:</p><p>— Ты когда в последний раз ел?</p><p>«Никогда», — ехидно подумал Ви. Технически это было правдой. Вергилий, конечно, что-то ел, прежде чем провалиться в ад (ну как «что-то» — не «что-то», а вполне конкретный суп с клецками, Ви до сих пор помнил его вкус; Вергилий этот суп ненавидел, а Данте обожал, в тот день они в очередной раз поссорились и подрались из-за того, кого мама любит больше, и суп стал решающим аргументом, так что Вергилий ушёл дуться на детскую площадку, вот так в двух словах — суп с клецками как первопричина всех бед и нескольких почти состоявшихся концов света), в котором любые рестораны, закусочные и домашние кухни отсутствовали как класс, и питаться можно было разве что энергией побеждённых демонов. Но Ви-то Вергилием в полном смысле слова не являлся, так что никакие завтраки, обеды, ужины, полдники и проклятущие супы с трижды распроклятыми клецками не имели к нему отношения!</p><p>— Не помню, — дипломатично соврал Ви. Технически это тоже не было ложью: если он никогда не ел, то и помнить этого не мог, верно?</p><p>— Ну тогда ясно, — мрачно фыркнул Неро.</p><p>Нико присвистнула.</p><p>— И что в таких случаях делать надо? — поинтересовалась она. — Что ты на меня смотришь, это ты у нас занимался всякими сирыми и обделёнными судьбой детишками, я в жизни не голодала!</p><p>Неро помолчал. На его открытом честном лице яростное стремление поскорее добраться до врага и перегрызть ему глотку зримо боролось с полной неготовностью бросить нуждающегося в помощи человека. Очень красиво, драматично, Ви даже залюбовался. Хороший всё-таки ребёнок получился, кто бы мог подумать.</p><p>— Придётся остановиться, — наконец произнёс Неро, кривясь так, словно слова причиняли ему боль. — И найти, как приготовить что-то лёгкое, что его желудок сможет после долгого перерыва принять. Куриный бульон там...</p><p>— Что ты опять на меня смотришь? — возмутилась Нико. — Мою кухню ты видел, вон слева от тебя! Сам готовить будешь. Хотя если решишься сварить Цыпу, я помогу ощипать.</p><p>Ви слушал их, постепенно приходя к пониманию, что идиотская версия Неро, скорее всего, правильна. У него даже не нашлось сил включиться в обсуждение собственного будущего — он упивался своим унижением. Не вспомнить, что людям свойственно есть! И, раз уж ты теперь человек, изволь поставлять в свой организм все положенные белки, жиры и углеводы!</p><p>«Никогда больше не буду кривить нос на Данте с его убогой любовью к мусорной еде, — горячо пообещал себе Ви, под шумок прикрывая глаза и притворяясь, что вновь потерял сознание, лишь бы не отвечать на резонные вопросы о том, как взрослый условно адекватный человек может довести себя до столь плачевного состояния. — Лишь бы он не узнал об этом позоре. Ну или узнал потом... после. Когда это будут уже не мои проблемы».</p><p>Ну а куриный бульон, сваренный неумелыми руками охотника на демонов или оружейницы, пережить можно.</p><p>В конце концов, это же не суп с клецками.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>